dragons_wiki_auxiliary_teamfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2 (Guardians)
This is Chapter 2 of Guardians. Character Appearances (to be updated) Main Characters * Kate Olson * Isla Anderson * Katina Erikson * Ar * Aud * Rita * Aidan Larson Other Characters * Freygair * Ajax * Garmal Dragon Characters * Sniper * Stormslicer * Inferno * Swordtail * Midnight * Color * Spark * Nebula * Shadow Cloud 'Kate-2.1' Stormslicer flew up, away from the ceremonial grounds. To a little rock formation that was hallowed out to make a small hut like setting inside. (Speaking from past) When I was a little girl about 8 or so, I loved watching kids bond and become new guardians. So my parents built me a small little lookout that I could watch the bonding and classes all day and spend some nights when they went on long fishing trips. Inside was a small bed pushed up against a grey stone wall, a couple feet away was a fireplace that was carved into the stone wall. On the sides were cabinets, and the floor had some rugs. There was one wall that had a GIANT window that I could see the ceremonial grounds and everything that was happening. The final thing that was my favorite was the landing pad that was behind the formation, on the wood platform was pantied blue and purple for my dragons. When my parents died on the sea, my grandmother (who absolutely hated me) inherited the house that I used to live in, she then kicked me out. So I moved here with my few belongings and my dragons. (Back to present) Stormslicer lands on the blue and purple landing pad at the back of my hut. I hop off him and walk into my little home. Then I light a small fire to warm the place. Stormslicer lays like a starfish in front of the fire on a brown rug. I quickly grab a pen and notepad and then I lay next to Stormslicer. Sniper lays on my head watching my hand move as I write down all of the kids who have bonded with dragons. Larson Isla Ar Rita Aud '' " Who could I be friends with?Definitely not Ar I saw the way she looked at me when I was trying to do something useful. I hope I at least make a friend. I want to show mom and dad that I can make friends, someday?" I I cross out Ar and set down my pen and roll over onto my back. I gave up on finding friends. Sniper hops off my head and lays on my stomach. He feels warm and it helps calm my nervous belly. " Do you think we will make it to becoming Guardians?" I ask Sniper. He chrips a reply. "what am I saying? Of course, we are going to make it to the finals. I have got the best dragons in the whole world!" I exclaim snuggling Sniper. Suddenly a memory subsides my brain. '(Flashback about 7 years ago)' "Come on dad it's starting, ohh they are going to bond with a dragon!" I squeal as I jump up and down in excitement. I finally settle down and sit next to the window waiting for the ceremony to start. "All right I am coming." My father chuckles coming from the warm fire to join me on the floor. "Isn't it beautiful? That will be you one day Kate." He says with awe in his voice. I pay no attention to his words but focus on the magic that was happening below. A kid steps forward, He walks towards a green Gronckle. "That's a funny dragon choice," I say falling into a giggling fit. "Ah, but Gronckle's are loyal and sturdy," My father says, but even he couldn't back a grin. '(Flashback ends)' I hear the crowd roar with approval. I stand up and walk over to the large window and sit down. With me still cuddling Sniper and Stormslicer sleeping like a starfish by the fire. I watch people find their best friends. 'Aidan-2.2' After a few seconds of staring at me and Stormy, the man left. ''"Where to next, Stormy?" ''I asked my Dragon. Stormy looked at the main hall. ''"Really? For the third time? What, do you want to see Barny again? ''I jokingly asked before being answered with a face fear. I felt sorry for Stormy though, so I said," Ok then, let's go to the main hall. Again!". This time Stormy was excited to go, way more excited than last time. When we got there, I could see why. More initiates have bonded with Dragons. ''"You see that, maybe they feel at home too now." ''I said to Shadow Cloud. We were lucky though, as an initiate was taking the walk to the front to bond with a Dragon right now. I hopped on Shadow Cloud's back and told her to get me closer to the bonding stage. ''"Huh, that's a surprise. The Death Song still hasn't been chosen yet. Maybe this initiate will choose the Death Song?" I curiously asked. Just when the initiate was about to bond with his preferred Dragon, Barny rushed in and pushed him out of the way. "What the..." I said in shock. I felt this is where I needed to help that initiate. "Get me closer" ''I said to Shadow Cloud, and she did just that. Eventually, before I got there, Freygair stepped in to resolve the situation. I still stepped in, too, anyway. ''"You, what did I warn you about last time! Stop trying to mess up the trials and for the love of Thor, please stop saying you're better than every initiate just because you were the best student in a Viking training academy!" ''Freygair exclaimed. I've never seen Freygair this mad before, then again I haven't seen Freygair a lot in my life. I grabbed Barny from his back to have a word with him. ''"Hey, what's going on? Why are you trying to mess everything up?" ''I asked him in a serious tone. Barny gave no reply, he was just staring at Shadow Cloud, and Shadow Cloud was staring at him with a threatening look. ''"Hold on, where's your Dragon? 'Didn't that singing initiate, that I definitely know, help you choose a Dragon?" I worridely asked. This time he paid attention to what I asked. "Well I would have picked one if her Dragons didn't try to attack me!" ''he replied with."Yeah, just like you wanted to do back there too, Stormy. Am I right?" I whispered to Shadow Cloud. ''"What?" ''he replied with because he didn't hear what I said. ''"N-nothing." ''I stuttered back. ''"Anyway, what was that talk about back there? About you being the best student in Viking training academy. You want to explain?" ''I asked in a serious tone. Barny, once again, had no reply. For some strange reason, Barny ran away. Where he went is something I don't know. ''"Phew, thank Thor he's gone, again!" ''I said before giving a sigh of relief. Shadow Cloud sighed too. ''"Huh, you are learning from the best." ''I jokingly said. ''"Come on, lets go explore this hall further." I told Stormy, and she obliged to it. The first set of initiates where two initiates who already had a Dragon. One had a Typhoomerang and the other had a Hobblegrunt. "It's good that the initiates are making friends, isn't it Stormy?" ''I peacefully said to Shadow Cloud. Nothing else was happening, just us two making our way around our new environment. 'Katina-2.3' I hastily speedwalked away from the crowd, eager to get away from the staring eyes of everyone there and metaphorical spotlight. Or literal spotlight. The crystals did seem extra glowy. Taking cover in the roaring audience, I was met by my mother who was beaming with pride at me, and took not even a moment's hesitation before engulfing me in a tight hug. "Oh honey you did wonderful!" she announced, then procceeded to talk a mile a minute about how excited and proud she was. I would be lying if I said that I didn't share the same energy and excitement as her. My entire body was practically vibrating with the sensation of finally being able to bond with a dragon. Speaking of, I glanced down to the green and red Terrible Terror nestled uncomfortably in my arms. Huh, I guess he didn't like being hugged either. I pulled away and said a quick goodbye to my mother as I left early, keen on getting home and away from everyone else as fast as possible. I was almost there when I felt a sharp, tugging sensation on my arm. Turns out it was just the little Terror- yes, I meant that both ways -clawing and biting at the sleeve of my shirt. "Hey! That's not food, don't bite that!" I demanded. While most days I don't spare a second thought about my appearance, I would prefer not to have tooth marks and holes in shirt from a dragon. And certainly not something as seemingly weak as a Terrible Terror. Wait, I can't keep calling him that, he needs a name! ''Scales? Definitely not. Roary? That's even worse. Spike? Okay, you can't just call him a body part, Kat. Smokey? You've got to be kidding me... How about-'' My train of thought (and, admittedly, wildly uncreative names) was interrupted by a familiar voice behind me. "Well, looks like the kitty finally got 'erself a pet." I could hear the smirk in his voice. Remember how I said that I was the laughing stock of the village after I didn't get a dragon the first time around? Yeah, well this guy was the source of that. I stopped in my tracks. "Jack, hey..." I said through gritted teeth, keeping my back towards him. "How wonderful to see you." "Feeling's not mutual. So, kitty, finally got yourself a dragon, eh? Prolly just pitying ya." I sensed him looking over my shoulder at my still nameless dragon and stiffle a laugh. "And a Terrible Terror, too? Shouldn't 'ave expected anythin' more. Keep the weak with the weak, hm?" "Shut up, Jack. Anyway, it's not like you could've done any bett-" I had to stop my mouth from falling open as I turned around to face Jack's dragon. I abhorred the fact that he was an Initiate, and that I may have had to work with him as a guardian. Purple scales adorned the dragon's body, fading into a light cream on its underbelly. Spikes jutted from his head and electricity seemed to crackle through them. "You trained the motherflippin' ''Skrill?!" I asked in awe, momentarily forgetting my resent for him in my shock. Pun not intended. "Mhm. Only the best for someone like me. Ain't that right, Shockwave?" He placed a hand on his growling Skrill. I raised an eyebrow. "Someone like you. You mean someone self-centred, slow witted and uglier than a deformed Gronkle? Yeah, I see that." I couldn't help but smirk at his expression. Even our dragons made growls that resembled laughter. "Anyways, me and...uh..." I struggled to quickly think of a name for my Terrible Terror. Then it came to me. "Me and Flame are sure to beat your butts at the Trials later. Only winners can become Guardians and, sorry not sorry to burst your bubble, that's not gonna be you." He remained silent for a moment, before retorting, "Whatevah. See you at the Trials, loser." This was going to be interesting. Rita - 2.4 - Observations Once the first trial had been completed I was really dying to get out of there. But my sister was more interested in lingering in chat town for a little longer, so I relented and stayed. I kinda felt completely out of place. I hated the feeling of nervousness. I just felt like such an odd-bird who couldn’t seem to fit anywhere. I watched some of the candidates go, and I noticed one girl in particular, who looked like a very sweet girl. A sweet little terrible terror and very loyal looking deadly madder followed her out of the arena. Then I noticed others who had amazing dragons from a Skrill to a terrible terror. I am always more of an observer. I look for people who I would see myself eventually Meeting when I felt comfortable enough. Watching also helped me make sure I knew which kids to stay away from. I saw quite a few of those, which just made me grasp my dragons neck tighter. “When is Aud gonna shut her mouth so we can go home?” I wined to my dragon. She just purred In reply to try and offer some comfort. “You remind me of someone really special.” I whispered to her. “I’m gonna name you after her-Nebula.” I breathed in delight and sadness. “I always loved my aunt Nebbie. She took care of me and my sister for two years after my mom died. However suddenly, five months ago, she passed away in her sleep. I never knew why. It really broke me.” I conveyed all this to my new Nebbie. The closest living thing to me besides my twin. Within thirty minutes of knowing her, I was already connected so deeply. After about ten more minutes of just resting and watching, I decided to Saunter over to my sister and lightly tap her on the shoulder. She looked at me and nodded then called good-bye to everyone that was in the group, grabbed my hand an led me out of there. “WASN'T THAT ABSOLUTELY AWSOME RITS! Aww man! I had the bestest time EVAAA!” “It’s best actually.” I corrected her in an annoyed tone. For some reason she still believed that bestest was part of the long and broad circle of vocabulary. Along with other random words such as, grapey, funner, fantabulous and...the worst being...extravagandalorious. Aye yai yai. She loves made up words. “What did you name your dragon?” She asked? “Nebula. Or Nebbie.” I quietly answered. “Oh” she replied. She obviously got the reason why, and decided not to pry anymore. Something I love about her. “Mine is spark. If I’m feeling goofy then I can change it to sparkles!” She giggled. “Sounds just like you!” I said forcing a fake smile. I was still lost in the depression of loosing my aunt. When we came into the view of our house, we both habitually grabbed each other’s hands even tighter before entering the house. “Sounds like dad’s asleep again.” I whispered. “Good. Can you make a snack? I’ll go check on him.” She replied. I went into the kitchen and started pulling out some fruits and other filling treats. I heard the creak of the stairs as Aud crept up to our dads room, and then I decided to fill the silence with a little music. So I turned on the radio, hoping a song would lift my spirits. Aud - 2.5 - Nebbie I felt a light tap on my shoulder, and turned around to see Rita giving me the pleading look of “can we please leave now?” I didn’t want to torture her anymore so I said goodbye to the new people I met, grabbed her hand and walked home. On the way back I asked her, “What did you name your dragon?” “Nebula. Or Nebbie.” She replied. “Oh.” The name just hit me, as I remember our favorite Aunt Nebbie and how devastated and shocked Rita was when she found her dead one morning. Sometimes I had awful nightmares featuring the most broken and torn face in the world. Red highlights around her eyes with tears streaking her face and wetting the shirt of my dead aunt. She lay on her for nearly 20 minutes, and all I could do was sit there and stare. I still haven’t processed it too much, but I know it was a much worse experience for my sister. I hated the memory of that morning. It was the second worse day of my life, next to the death of our mama. I decided to change the subject to the name of my dragon and how I named him spark or when I’m in my goofy mode, sparkles. I could tell she was still upset and forcing a smile, so I just stopped talking and walked in silence home with her. When we got home, the house was eerily quite, and so telling Rita to get a snack ready, I walked up the creaky old stairs to check on our presumably sleeping dad. When I reached the top I heard the radio turned on in the kitchen. The sounds faded away as Rita turned the sound down, so I kept going to our dads room. I walked in and found him out cold on the bed with a bottle In one arm and a picture of our mom in the other. I removed them both, covered him with a blanket and quietly stole away back down the stairs. “Is he asleep?” Rita asked. “Yep. Hopefully the rest will sober him. I don’t want to deal with another of his episodes.” I replied. “Yea me neither.” She replied while placing a tray of fruit and protein bars on the table. “Thanks Rits.” “Yep.” She replied. Both of us didn’t feel like talking much. We both had a lot to process so we just snacked on the food and contentedly listened to the slow and comforting sound of the present song. Summary (not complete-needs chapter titles) Category:Guardians Category:Chapters Category:Guardians Chapters